emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7283 (4th September 2015)
Plot Lawrence leaves Robert to look after Home Farm. Ashley lets slip to Brenda that Harriet had no idea of Carly's whereabouts until last night. Brenda decides to join Harriet in looking for Carly in Driffield. Vanessa mentions an entrepreneurial networking event taking place in Birmingham tomorrow and offers to accompany him as a friend. Rodney tries to persuade Jimmy to sell Suzie's jewelry for Nicola's sake. Rakesh is concerned when he overhears Kirin is planning to stay overnight in Birmingham with Vanessa. Leyla is suspicious when she catches Vanessa shopping for an outfit for the event and advises her to go careful. Harriet and Brenda spot Carly on a stall. Belle tries to hide her envy when she finds out Kirin is going away with Vanessa. Harriet and Brenda confront Carly who makes a run for it. Harriet gives chase and tackles her to the ground. Lawrence and Bernice leave for Australia. Jimmy and Rodney celebrate after pawning Suzie's jewelry. Amelia and Kerry try to de-stress Dan ahead of his presentation by pampering him at the salon but Kerry accidentally ends up removing one of his eyebrows with hair removal cream added by Amelia. Brenda tells Carly about Bob and Ged and begs Carly to return to the village and speak to the police. She despairs as Carly drives away, not prepared to go to prison herself. Ged takes his anger out on Bob when his ex refuses to let him speak to his daughter. Laurel helps Ashley look after Gabby, Arthur, Heath and Cathy as he struggles to work and look after them at the same time. Vanessa pulls out of the trip to Birmingham with Kirin. He realises people have been getting to her as well. Dan stresses out over having no eyebrow and yells at Amelia. Kerry confronts Dan over the real reason he's feeling down and he admits he's being hard on himself over Ruby. He promises to try harder. Robert tries to build bridges with Andy again. Andy agrees to consider joining him for a drink. Kirin invites Belle to networking event in Birmingham, adding that Vanessa isn't coming anymore. She ecstatically accepts. Brenda and Harriet visit Bob and tell him they found Carly but she's refusing to help him. As Brenda leaves to get them all some tea, Bob pleads with Harriet to lie for Ged in court. Cast Regular Cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest Cast *Ged - James Gaddas Locations *Home Farm - Dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *Market in Driffield *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Unknown remand centre *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *This episode was dedicated "In Loving Memory of Kitty McGeever". ]] Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes